elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Malthyr Elenil
|Base ID = }} Malthyr Elenil is a Dunmer found in Windhelm. Background He works at the New Gnisis Cornerclub and is dissatisfied with life in Windhelm. He is usually found sleeping on the top floor of the Cornerclub. Elenil will hire thugs to pursue the Dragonborn for stealing from the Cornerclub in Windhelm (stealing the double-distilled skooma bottle for Stands-In-Shallows). Dialogue "We might be poor, but is it really any better out there?" :Ever think of returning to Morrowind? "Not a day goes by that I don't think about returning to the ancestral home of my people. Still, even with the rough treatment we've had at the hands of Ulfric and his lot, I've got ties here. It's probably more trouble to pack up and leave than it is to stay. Besides, Ambarys can't run the cornerclub on his own." :What's the Gray Quarter? "Windhelm is divided into four quarters. The Gray Quarter is the one that's home to all the city's Dark Elves. If it looks to you like an impoverished slum, that's because it is. Ulfric prefers that we live in squalor. He has nothing but disdain for anyone who isn't a Nord. He tolerates us, but that's the extent of his hospitality." (If the Dragonborn has not talked to Aventus Aretino yet) :Heard any rumors lately? "Hear about the little Imperial boy, Aventus Aretino? The stupid whelp is trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood..." (If the Dragonborn completes the Civil War for the Imperial side) :Is life better under Imperial rule? "Yes, markedly so. Ulfric and his Stormcloaks made no secret of their disdain for the Dark Elves. In fact, they didn't seem to care much for anyone who wasn't a Nord. The folk of the Empire have always had a more cosmopolitan view of the world, so I'm glad to see them in charge." Conversations Brunwulf Free-Winter Malthyr: "You're a war hero, Brunwulf. Ulfric will listen to you." Brunwulf: "It's not that simple. Ulfric wants a Skyrim for the Nords. He doesn't trust what he calls 'outsiders'." Malthyr: "You've seen how we live―cramped alleys, run-down buildings, few guard patrols. Even the name 'Gray Quarter' is an insult." Brunwulf: "I'll speak to Ulfric soon, but I make no promises that I can change his mind." Malthyr: "That's all I ask. With your help, we have a chance to make a better life for ourselves here. For that, I thank you." Quotes *''"The cornerclub's been filling up at night lately. I'll bet Elda up at Candlehearth is jealous."'' *''"The Gray Quarter's not much to look at now, but it wasn't always so bad."'' *''"We might be poor, but is it really any better out there?"'' *''"I don't see why we should live as an underclass to the Nords. If anything, they owe us."'' *''"Not a day passes that I don't wonder if life would be better in Morrowind."'' *''"Keep on your guard. This city can be a little rough for those such us."'' ―Exiting dialogue, if the Dragonborn is a Dunmer *''"It was a pleasure."'' —Exiting dialogue *''"When Ulfric was killed, justice was done. That might sound harsh, but it's how I feel."'' Appearances * de:Malthyr Elenil es:Malthyr Elenil pl:Malthyr Elenil ru:Малтир Эленил Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters